CLUB DIVA
by yukari1
Summary: HARUXTOHRU:TOHRU GETS A NEW JOBS AND THIS JOB HAS MANY PERKS
1. a star is born

CLUB DIVA

BY:YUKARI

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!

CHAPTER 1

I'm so tired, I can't even keep my eyes open when I walk home. I think it's time for a new career change. I wonder what else I can do. I know I cook and clean good, but what else can I do besides those things. I'm so stupid, I wish I was as smart as Yuki or confident like Kyo. Maybe tomorrow I'll look for a job and maybe I'll ask if Uo-chan and Hana-chan want to come and look with me. Actually cross that idea, I don't want them to worry about me. I already know that they will do anything for me but I think this time I'll take care of myself. She walks past a night club that is frequented by popular and cool people who have tons of money . She walks past a couple who are talking about the opening in the club, those two are saying, " Hey I heard they're looking for a girl who can sing.'' "Yeah they need a cute girl who has a really nice voice because the other singer Aika is leaving for Tokyo!'' "Hey maybe I should try for the job!'' "Nah……they're looking for a **CUTE GIRL** remember.'' Then the couple walks away into the night. Hum………maybe I should try out for the job…..everyone says I sing really good. Tohru then starts to blush because she imagines having to sing in front of a crowd. But I can do this I need the money for school, I can't keep on being a cleaning lady I might end up killing myself by working too hard. Tohru then stops to think about her situation. I made up my mind I'm going there tomorrow!!!!!! I better not tell Kyo or Yuki they might try to stop me. Tohru then walks home with a smile for tomorrow's interview.

Next day which happens to be a Saturday, Tohru gets ready by wearing her nicest clothes and curling her hair. After she finishes making breakfast and setting up the table everyone asked where she was going. She said she had an errand to do. They said okay whatever, have fun. So after breakfast she went straight to the club, and guess what the name is **ILLUSIONS** . So she goes inside and says to herself you can do it, you can do it ,etc.

INSIDE THE CLUB!!!

"What are you doing in here little girl……..church is on the other side of town!'' said the club manager. The guy looks really hot, he has long midnight black hair, honey brown eyes, and the hottest body in the world, in another word he looks like a sleazy perverted scum bag.

Tohru turns red because she's nervous and is kind of shaky (I mean who wouldn't be!). "Well you see I came here for a job…I heard you need a new singer." "Is the job still open?"

The manager looks her over and does a calculation……she is really a adorable. With her looks I'm sure we'll bring in a big crowd, but she looks to innocent, maybe because of her clothes. Well if she sings good we'll do something about her image later. The manager is still thinking to himself when he sees Tohru heading for the door.

"Hey where you going?" yelled the manager. I Must have been thinking for a long time if she decided not to wait for an answer.

" I just thought since maybe you didn't say anything that you we not interested." whispered Tohru. I'm so shy, why can't I be confident. If I was confident then maybe this guy would be interested.

"Look since I'm a nice guy I'll give you a chance just sing me one song okay!" I hope this wont take long I don't have time for little girls. After she is done I'll give her one of my fake smiles and tell her to try again when she's older.

Tohru starts to sing by Britney Spears :FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY BROKEN HEART.

"NEVER LOOK BACK WE SAY…..GIVE OUR LOVE A CHANCE FOR ONE MORE DAY…YEAH…(I don't remember the whole song sorry but lets pretend that she already finished singing okay!!!!!)

"Well what do you think ?" asked Tohru looking nervous. I know he's going to say I sung horribly……..well here it comes. Tohru then closes her eyes waiting for the incoming insult, but it never came.

"Baby you was wonderful………..how about starting tomorrow ?" said the manager. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you'll be singing with our other new recruit!" "You two will be singing a duet!" 

"What is my partner's name sir?" asked Tohru who was curious.

"Don't call me sir my name is Allen Yamahiro and his name is Haru Sohma!"

I was shocked!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you guys like this story……….I'm trying to do a Haru x Tohru thing (my fave couple). 


	2. everything changes

CLUB DIVA

BY: YUKARI

DICLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!

CHAPTER 2

I'm so scared, and what if the people don't like me and what if Haru tells the family? If he does then I'm in trouble. I don't want Yuki or Kyo ashamed of me…since I work in a club. I know they'll try and make me quit…………Yuki will probably say it'll affect my school and Kyo will just plain tell me to quit!!!!!!! I hope Haru didn't say anything to anyone, I mean it's not like he cares for me or anything. When we see each other in school we just say "Hi and bye!" So he probably doesn't even care. Who am I kidding he'll probably mention it to momiji!!!!!!!! I'm so dead ……….I know I can't back out now, I need the money for school.. I don't want the Sohma's pitying me…………because if they do, then I'll feel so ashamed. 

TOHRU WITHOUT KNOWING WALKS INTO THE CLUB WHILE SHE STILL THINKS……AND FREAKY ALLEN POPS OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!

"There's my little songbird, lets hurry up to the dressing room……..Momo is waiting for you!!!!!!" said Allen who was pushing her to the dressing room where the stylist was waiting for her.

"Who's Momo?" questioned Tohru innocently. I wonder if she thinks my clothes are okay. I don't want her to think my clothes are lacking style. Maybe she'll fix my look………I need a lot of help with the way I look, I don't want Allen ashamed of me.

"Okay my little chick go right in the dressing room, Momo won't hurt you!!!!!" yelled Allen.

"Have fun……tell Momo not to overdo it!!!!!!" screamed Allen who was already walking away to the front of the club. I hope Momo won't go to crazy with her…….oops did I tell Tohru Momo was a man. Oh well she'll find out later……….hahahah!!!!

TOHRU WALKS TO THE DOOR AND BEFORE SHE KNOCKS SHE HEARS A SEDUCTIVE DEEP VOICE ANSWER THE DOOR, AND BEFORE SHE CAN ANSWER A GORGEOUS HUNK OF MAN OPENS THE DOOR.

"I think Allen brought me to the wrong door…sorry." apolpigized Tohru who started walking away until the man grabbed her and pushed her into a chair in front of a really bright mirror.

"Where you going my little Barbie…don't you like Momo? Purred Momo…….who was gazing at Tohru with beautiful turquoise eyes. This made Tohru blush rosy red…which caused Momo to smile bright. 

"Let Momo make you extra beautiful tonight !!!!!!!!" yelled Momo who was so excited to have Tohru as his Barbie. He couldn't believe Allen wanted him to make Tohru beautiful….she was already that already. But Momo understood what Allen meant when he said that. He never saw a girl with so much innocence written on her face. Her aura was screaming of purity and innocence. Allen wanted her to be sexy and exotic. Not a girl with a face of an angel and the experience of an angel. He had to make her seductive so that she can capture the attention of males and females. Momo had a plan.

"I thought I was knocking on the wrong door………Allen never said Momo was a boy!!!!!" exclaimed Tohru who was still blushing at his beauty. He looks so kind and handsome………which made Tohru blush even more, as if that was possible.

"Figures since Allen is such an idiot…….the only smart thing he ever did was hire me!!!" proclaimed Momo.

" No more chit chat lets go to work!!!!!!" squealed Momo. He then went like a mad man and started to gather all his equipment which was towering up past tohru's head.

I must need a lot of work thought Tohru. But I trust Momo with my heart I know he'll make me perfect. You know he reminds me of Ayame………maybe he is Ayame missing twin brother. Momo does kind of look like Ayame. Only he has green eyes, short hair, and wears male clothes.

MOMO SHADOWED HER EYES SHIMMERY FOREST GREEN,CURLED HER HAIR AND CLIPPED FLOWERS OF EVERY COLOR ON RANDOM PARTS OF HER HAIR,GLOSSED HER LIPS WITH DEWWY PINK, AND THE FINAL MASTERPIECE WAS HER OUTFIT. SHE WORE A LONG FLOWWY HOT PINK SLIP DRESS. THE DRESS WAS VERY SHIMMERY AND IT FLOATED WHEN SHE MOVED. THE DRESS HAD A SLIT WHICH REACHED 6 INCHES ABOVE HER KNEES. HER SHOES WAS STRAPPY SANDALS THAT LACED 1 INCH UNDER HER KNEES. SHE WORE NO JEWLERY BECAUSE SHE NEEDED NONE. SHE LOOKED LIKE VENUS THE LOVE GODDESS. TOHRU WAS SEXY, SEDUCTIVE,AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL SHE EXUDED INNOCENCE SO PURE NONE COULD TOUCH. SHE WAS A MONA LISA AND THIS MADE MOMO BREAKDOWN IN TEARS.

"My little angel looks like a tiger on the prowl……….my job is done!!!!!!!!" cried Momo who was still weeping on the floor. Tohru looks in the mirror and gasp. She looks so different so mature and so sexy. This can't be me……..this is someone else, thought Tohru. Before she could say thank you Momo rushed her out the door into the stage. Allen announced the new singer and before she could collect her thoughts, she was pushed into the stage. She looked blankly in the huge crowd and said, "Wish me luck mama." Then she starts to sing the song by Jessica Simpson: WHERE YOU ARE.

  
There are times   
I swear I know you're here   
When I forget about my fears   
Feeling you my dear   
Watching over me   
And my hope seeks   
What the future will bring   
When you wrap me in your wings   
And take me:   
  
  
  
Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smiling back at me   
Only then will I be free   
When I can be   
Where you are 

AND OUT OF NOWHERE HARU WALKS ON THE STAGE AND STARTS SINGING WITH TOHRU. HE WALKS UP TO TOHRU UNTIL HE IS BEHIND HER. IT LOOKS LIKE THEY TOUCH BUT THEY DON'T(HARU IS 1 INCH AWAY FROM HER BODY). HE HOLDS HER WAIST AND THEY SWAY TOGETHER AS ONE. HARU IS WEARING ALL BLACK WHICH SCREAM SEXY ARABIAN NIGHTS. TOHRU CLOSES HER EYES TO HARU'S VOICE SINCE ONLY HE IS SINGING.  
  
And I can see your face   
Your kiss I still can taste   
Not a memory erased   
Oh, I see your star   
Shining down on me   
And I'd do anything   
If I could just   
Be right there:   
  
TOHRU THEN JOINS HARU IN SINGING.  
  
Then I will be free   
So take me where you are   
Now baby there were times when selfishly   
I'm wishing that you are here with me   
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes   
And make you see   
That every night while you are dreaming   
I'm here to guard you from a far   
And anytime I feel alone   
I close my eyes and just be there:   
Where you are   
Where you and I can breathe together   
(and we will breathe together baby)   
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight   
Just like we used to be   
And you'll be smiling back at me   
(only then will I be free)   
Then I will be free   
Baby I still believe   
Oh I've got to believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
That you take me there Where you are   
I still believe   
Oh I've got to believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
That you take me there   
Where you are   
Oh where you are   
I've got to believe   
I'll always be waiting here   
That sweet day yeah   
Only want to be where you are   
I still believe

AFTER THEY FINISHED THE SONG TOHRU'S HEART SKIPPED A BEAT WHEN SHE LOOKED AT HARU.

"What am I feeling?" whispered Tohru.

NIXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT TOHRU'S AND HARU'S FEELINGS, HOPE IT CHECK IT OUT.


	3. future plans

CLUB DIVA

BY:YUKARI

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET

CHAPTER 2

What am I feeling? Thought Tohru. When Haru and I performed together its like something happened out there. I felt so alive when he held me so close…………..I never felt like this with Yuki or Kyo before. What is this new feeling within me? Why is my face so hot to touch when I think of the way Haru held me? With this thought Tohru cups her cheeks and remember the way Haru sung and swayed with her. She closes her eyes and remembers the deep seductive baritone that reached her ears. The way he sung the song , was as if it was meant for her. The way his voice caressed her ears, made her tingle inside. What does this mean? pondered Tohru. What am I thinking of …I can't be in love with Haru!!!!!!

What was I thinking when I went out there? Thought Haru. I can't believe I actually held her so close to me. She was so beautiful out there. I never saw Tohru look so sexy in my whole life. I couldn't help touching her. She looked like she needed to be held.. The way she sung made her look so innocent and sad. I had this urge to comfort her! Maybe it was the way she swayed her hips when she sung the song, or the way she closed her eyes when she held a note. Damn, maybe I'm feeling something for her……but it can't be! Tohru isn't meant for me, she is meant to be with Kyo or Yuki. But the way those two are moving maybe they won't even be together! But the way she sung tonight….it was like she was singing for me. When she sung, her voice tugged at my heart…as if those word was sung especially for me. What is this new feeling?

"Haru you were wonderful out there!!!!!!" exclaimed Tohru who ran toward Haru. Her face was flushed with excitement and with a new secret.

"I couldn't believe it was you……..you were showing so much emotion out there!!!!!!" said Tohru who was at the moment jumping up and down with excitement.

"Tohru was wonderful out there." said Haru who was looking at her with a mixture of emotions on his face.

Why do I feel so happy when she complimented me? I never felt this way in the past, when it concerned her pondered Haru. I couldn't even believe myself when I accepted this job when Allen told me Tohru would be my other half. Did I just think Tohru was my other half…man I must be really desperate. Its not that Tohru is undesirable but she isn't meant for me. Why do I keep on thinking she's not meant for me.

"Haru are you okay……why are you still in your stage clothes?" questioned Tohru who was starting to worry about Haru since he was standing in the same spot for almost an hour, also he really had a blank look on his face( Its more blank than usual….can you imagine that!).

"What…oh it's Tohru." answered Haru. He looked at her face and thought why isn't she meant for me? Everyone says she was meant for Yuki or Kyo. But maybe her destiny is to be with me. Fate would not have worked so hard to put us together. I want to work on my relationship with her, maybe she'll feel something. I don't want her to know how I feel. It might make her feel even more distant towards me. I always want her to feel happy when she sees me. I won't tell her.

Tohru stares at Haru when he is still thinking. He was meant for me thought Tohru. I'm going to work on our relationship.

Sorry for such a sucky chapter……my brain feels burned out from watching to much television. Flames are welcomed because I know I deserve it. Next chapter will be much better I promise. I put my life on it!!!!!! :p


	4. The subplot has arrived

CLUB DIVA

BY:YUKARI

DISCLAIMER: IF I SAY I OWN FURUBA WILL THE WRITER SUE ME? I OWN (CROSSING MY FINGERS) FRUITZ BASKET!!!! HEHEEE SORRY I DO OWN FRUITZ BASKET, IF YOU CAN SEE THE ORIGINAL FURUBA FRUITS ENDS IN A "S" , MINE ENDS IN a "Z"!!!!! SORRY I JUST FELT LIKE BEING STUPID,,,,,,,AS YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN FURUBA. I PRAY TO BUDDHA EVERY NIGHT…….AND IF HE CAN'T LET ME OWN FURUBA, THEN PLEASE GIVE A LOVE SLAVE THAT LOOKS LIKE HARU!!! I MEAN ONE OR ANOTHER,RIGHT? DID I MENTION HAPPY WHITE DAY!!!!!!!!! IT WAS ON THE 14, MY FRIEND FROM HIRONO SENT ME SOME COOKIES FROM SIEBELET AND SHE ALSO GOT ME A MAKEUP BAG FROM SEPHORA. I WISH I WAS IN TOKYO CLUBBING AND CHECKING OUT FOR MY FUTURE MILLIONARE HUBBY!!!!!!!=3

CHAPTER 4

Next day at school Tohru is thinking about Haru, when a teacher announces a new student. The new student happens to be a beautiful girl. She has long silky raven black hair, her shin is of rich cream, and her lips her shaped like rose petals. Her eyes were the color of dark sweet chocolate, when you looked at her eyes you would just feel like melting. Tohru was busy staring at the newcomer while our two favorite boys were staring daggers at her. Tohru some how notices the tension and wonder what that is about.

"Students may I have your attention please, we have a new student and her name is Rin Sohma. Please welcome her with opens arms!" said the teacher, he turns his attention to Rin and gives her a seat and her school book for his class. She walks down the aisle and seats behind Tohru. Tohru gives her a warm welcome smile, the girl Rin sneers at her.

Did I just imagined that, wondered Tohru. She wasn't the only one's that caught that act, Uo, Hana, Yuki, And Kyo noticed it too!!!! She better not do that to Tohru again before I do something bad to her, pondered all four. Each person had his own crazy punishment like for instance, Uo is thinking of a sadistic beat up and Kyo is thinking of replenishing his glue stores. But each thought was interrupted when the teacher decided to begin the lesson.

***********************************************************************************

During lunch Hana notices something suspicious. Something was weird with Tohru. A couple minutes ago when she saw Haru she blushed. Hana decided to check Tohru denpa and noticed it was made of desire, love, happiness, and all the other fluffy stuff. UO noticed it too, but decided to find out later. Then bursting to the scene was The bunny. Then all of a sudden the bell rang. Everyone said their byes and only Tohru and Momiji was left. He gives her a smile, the smile that says I know your secret. 

"How come Tohru don't tell Momiji about new job?" said the bunny with a fake sad tone that only worked on Tohru. He started to get tear pools at the corner of his eyes, and his lips started to shake, before the manipulation could be complete Tohru hugged him and said sorry.

"Tohru I think you should quit the cleaning job, I'll cover for you!" "You'll work at the club and if someone ask I'll say you working overtime!" exclaimed Momiji who was so excited at the turn of events. Nothing could stop him from helping Haru and Tohru get together. Last night when Haru got home, he had that look before broke up with HER. He looked almost not blank, it was like he was replaying something that happened to him last night when he got back. He was about to question when Haru told him everything. The cow it best since he needed the bunny's help. 

"Tohru did you meet Rin yet?" questioned Momiji looking serious now. Before the two could continue the chat the late bell rang and the bunny skipped off to class leaving Tohru with only her thoughts.

How did he find out, I think that it is good though because now I have Momiji's help, though Tohru before running to class.

*************************************************************************************

After school Tohru was left walking home again when Haru grabbed her shoulder's and gave her a sweet hypnotizing kiss. She didn't know what to think, so she did the only thing that came natural and that was hugging. *POOF* and now Haru is a cow.

"Sorry Haru!!!" said Tohru who was on the verge of tears.

"Its okay just get on my back and I'll take you home." said Haru who was blushing (can you imagine a spotted cow with two red dots on its cheeks………I can and its KAWAII)!!!!!! Those two started walking or riding home together when someone stops following them giving the ever shrinking two a look of hate mix with jealousy.

"You're mine Haru until I say so, I'll do whatever it takes for you!!!!!!" Laughed Rin. She looked insane at the moment plotting out her next move.

****

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT I KNOW ITS BORING BUT ITS NEEDED. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF MY COMPLICATED STORY. CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT??? HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND SHOT OUT TO BLUETIGER! PLEASE REVIEW I'M GETTING DESPERATE =3


End file.
